


The Curtis Sister

by frostedroyaltea



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dating, F/M, Friendship, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gangsters, Gen, High School, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Love, Oklahoma, Originally Posted Elsewhere, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea
Summary: This is about Jade Curtis living with her brothers and finding her place in the gang. She faces hardships when she breaks up with Dally and they find out Soda has a seemingly mysterious illness.
Relationships: Dallas Winston/Original Female Character(s), Darrel Curtis & Ponyboy Curtis & Sodapop Curtis, Darrel Curtis & Ponyboy Curtis & Sodapop Curtis & Original Character(s), Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up when I heard sounds from the living room. The gang would be here by now. I rolled over to look at my clock. It was small and cracked but it worked. It was nine in the morning. Good thing it was the weekend. 

I got out of bed and pulled on my clothes. I found a nice black cropped shirt and skinny jeans from the day before and I planned to wear them.

When I was dressed I walked out and sighed with relief, hardly audible. Only Ponyboy heard it and he gave me a weird look. "You okay Jade?" 

"Yeah. Why?" 

"Nothing."

No one else was there like I thought. I briefly wondered where they were but I didn't really care. They were my brothers friends, not mine. 

"Hey Pony, where's Darry and Soda?" "Darry is working and Soda is sleeping." 

"All right, did you eat yet?" 

"No, I was waiting for you and Soda." 

Just then Soda came running out of his and Pony's room swearing under his breath. "I'm late for work but I'll be back with Steve around eight."

And then he was gone. I was kind of disappointed. Me and Soda were twins and I enjoyed his company. Me and Pony loved each other but we never hung out. 

I just decided to study while waiting for everyone to come over. They could do something with Pony and I could hang with my friends. "Pony." 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm going to my room all right. If you need anything come get me." 

I disappeared into my room as Matthews crashed in. I refused to call him Two-Bit when the others were around. I'm sure they all thought it was adorable. I sure didn't. He was fine to hang around and only then did I call him Two-Bit.

We were friends and only Darry knew. He caught me with him in the park. I had no idea what he thought. I came out of my room to get breakfast and sure enough Two-Bit was already there. Johnny usually came with him but he was still in the hospital. "Hey Matthews." 

"You still calling me Matthews, Jade?" 

"Yes. It's your name isn't it?" 

"The one my mother uses." 

"Well I'm not your mother but I'm still using it."

He just laughed. "I'm going over to Emily's, Pony. Call if you need anything." I grabbed my bag and walked out the door nearly running into Dally. 

I moved aside and he stalked in, in his usual cold way. "Watch were your going Jade." 

Boy was he upset. Even though he had no reason to. 

"Keep quiet Dally " He turned to face me. From inside Pony was motioning for me to stop. I didn't blame him. I've been in plenty of fights. But I always got out of them without serious injuries.

"What, Jade?" 

"You heard me." He stepped closer and glared down at me. He was taller then me. By a lot. And I was small. I knew he was trying to intimidate me.

"Jade, are you telling me what to do?" 

"No, I'm simply stating that you're being obnoxious." That did it. He stepped closer and his arm flinched. I knew he couldn't hit me. He knew it to. Darry wouldn't forgive him if he did. No one in the gang would. 

"Your pushing it." 

"Pushing what, Dally? You? Because I don't see how." He slowly shut the door and for a second I thought he'd leave. 

"Jade, I'm warning you."

I probably should've known not mess with him anymore. But I did. "Still upset we split? Is that why your so cold and unforgiving to me?"

He swung at me, catching my jaw. I stumbled back but I could take a punch. It hurt and nearly knoked me backwards but I was never taken out by someone throwing punches. I ran off before he could do anything more.

I grabbed my bike and rode off yo my friend Emily's house. Me and our two other friends, Bailey and Carla, were having a sleepover. We also would go see a movie and head to Buck's. There was always some sort of party going on there.

Our group was neither made of socs nor greasers. We were definitely not hoods. We were all decent people but we lived in the poor part of Tulsa. Except for Emily. Her family had a nice house closer to the school and the business buildings. They were in the middle class. Sometimes I envied them. But I was happy they lived a good life. 

I made it there shortly after I left my house. Her parents knew we would be coming so the door was unlocked. I ran to her room and we ran to each other and hugged. 

I hadn't seen her for the entire summer since her family was touring France. "Hi Emily!" She stepped back and gasped. "Oh God Jane, what did you say to him this time. You know he's been sensitive to what you say since you split." Obviously she had noticed my face. 

"I may have crossed a line this time." 

"What do you think Darry will say?" 

"I honestly don't know. He's our guardian and all but he's not mom or dad." 

"I think you should tell him yourself." 

"Now?" I whined. 

"Yes now, before Bailey and Cara get here " 

"Fine." I stomped off to the hall phone to call him.

He usually went home around ten to check on everyone. I just prayed it would be him who answered. 

"Hello? Who is this?" It was Pony. 

"Pony, it's Jade. If Danny's there can you give him the phone?" 

"Did something happen?" 

"Just get Danny please." 

I heard Pony yell for Danny and then he picked up. "Jade, Pony said you'd needed to talk to me." 

"Hello to you too Danny." 

"Tell me what happened." 

"I need to let you know ahead of time that this was in no way was my fault." 

"What did you and Dally do." 

"Well I may have pushed him to far."

"Jade! Just tell me what happened." 

"Dally hit me. Punched me rather." 

"You know this is your fault. We've all told you not to push him. I have to go deal with him now. See you tomorrow." 

"You know we say good bye before hanging up right?" And then he hung up. Shaking my head in disbelief I walked back to Emily's room.

By then everyone was there. We all head coffee and fruit. A typical breakfast when we hung out. 

After we are we decided to go shopping. We went to thrift stores since it was cheap and we could usually find good stuff. That day I found a light blue sundress and cute saddles that would be perfect with the dress.

By the time we were done it was noon so we decided to head over to Buck's to eat and maybe party. 

There we found Dally so we grabbed food and quickly left. Luckily Cara spotted him and he didn't know her so fortunately he didn't know I was there. 

On our way back we saw a mustang trailing us. The windows were tinted so we couldn't see who was inside. We looked back every few minutes and we kept getting more scared by the minute. I ruffled my hair and let it go. 

I knew we shouldn't show fear. I whispered to them to act like nothing was wrong. The strategy worked well for me before. 

I grabbed a hair band and pulled my hair away from my eyes. I cut my hair short so no one could grab it. Even though it was a short sometimes it fell over into my eye. Which wouldn't be helpful if someone jumped us.

Fear started spreading through me and my friends so we ran back to Clara's house. I lived nearby so while they drove off in her car I stayed. I was well aware of the danger. But whoever was in the car would realise there is strength in numbers. And I needed my friends to be safe. 

They would call Darry anyway. At least Bailey would. She liked him and would do anything as an excuse to talk to him. 

I stopped walking when the car stopped. Instead of running I turned to face the people inside. They staggered out. I could tell that they were drunk.

Three guys got out and I could tell by the way the held their arms they had blades. I brought mine out too. Dally had gotten it for me when I got cut in a fight. Of course that was when we had feelings for each other. If I needed to I would use it.

"Hello boys!" I called with a false sweetness. "I don't want any trouble." When I saw their eyes I knew they wouldn't fall prey to what I was saying. 

"Well we do missy." The biggest one had said it. He walked in the back but he was in charge. I knew that. I also knew their gang. "Hello Mark, Jason, Noah." 

Jason sneered. "How cute, you know our names." 

Mark twirled his blade in his hand. I flashed my blade. The three of them stepped forward pressing me into the wall. No one would be in their homes. They'd be working. Or gone. No one could save me.

I screamed, hoping someone on the streets would here. That's when they came at me. One slammed me into the wall so I fell. I immediately felt my leg break. I cried out and they laughed. 

I grabbed my blade and stabbed in into Mark's leg. He screamed then one of the others kicked me. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. 

I had been stabbed. I shakily tried to stand but when Noah pointed his blade at me I froze. He held it just under my throat.

I froze. I was starting to get dizzy from loss of blood and then I would most likely go into shock. I lay there gasping when someone ran over. 

I heard a shot go off and Noah fell beside me screaming. Just them someone stepped on me as they were falling to the ground. And I passed out.


	2. An Unexpected Saviour

I woke up in a hospital. It was dark outside and Pony and Darry were sitting in chairs next to the bed. My shoulder was wrapped tightly and an IV was in my arm. 

I couldn't really remember what had happened. "Darry?" He must've been sleeping since he jumped slightly. "Jade? Are you all right?" "I think so. What happened?" "You don't remember?" "I know I was jumped. I don't remember anything else." "Socs stabbed you and broke your leg. Your in a hospital now. Someone also shot Noah. He's here now."

Darry heavily emphasized thebword someone. I wondered who did it. "Who brought me here?" "Dally. He saw what was happening and chased them off. He also called the ambulance." "Darry, did Dally shoot Noah?" He was quiet for a second. "I think you know who did it." "Did he Darry?" "Yes." 

"Where's Soda?" "At home. I said he couldn't go." "Why?" "He needs to work tomorrow. Besides Pony wanted to come. I'm taking him back home later any. Then I'll bring Soda." 

"Darry?" "Yes?" "Did they fix my leg?" "No, the doctor wanted to talk to you first. You are on pain killers now though." I starting to fall back asleep but Darry grabbed my hand waking me up. "The doctor will be in soon. Then you can sleep." I nodded. "All right." 

Darry stepped out quickly to call Soda telling him to come over. He stepped back in the room and sat down. "Soda will be here soon." "I'll wake up Pony then." You can sleep until he gets here. I closed my eyes and was immediately asleep. 

It seemed all to soon when Soda came back. Darry had to wake us up and Pony stood so he wouldn't fall asleep again. Soda had also brought the rest of the gang for some reason. "Hey Soda." "Hi Darry. So Jade the rest of the gang is here. They're in the waiting room. Do you care if they come in?" "Let them come if they want. After the doctor comes in." "Great! Pony could you go tell them? Also they need to talk to you." "All right, I'll be back Jade."

The doctor came in a few minutes later. He started talking about needing to put pins in my legs since it was practically shattered. He'd also stitch the stab wound and a cut that was on my jaw. I agreed for the surgery. He said they'd do it in the morning. 

He had a nurse come in to give me pain killers and ask questions. Then they left. Darry and Soda left to get everyone and I fell asleep again waiting for them to get back.

When I woke up everyone was in the room with me. Darry stood to get the doctor. When he came back he said everyone had to go. "Everyone, go, Jade needs privacy." Everyone left except Darry. He had to stay since he was our guardian. 

Dally also stayed. He wouldn't let anyone tell him what to do. Darry glared at him and was probably about to tell him off but Dally shot a look at him. 

The doctor came in when everyone was gone and sat on the chair by my bed. "Hello Jade." "Hello." "Today I want to set your leg and stitch the wounds. You will wake up in several hours. If you agree we can do it now."

I looked at Darry and he nodded. Dally's face was hard and cold. I was always wondering what he thought. It was hard to get him to talk about what he was truly thinking. Unless he was angry. And now, he wasn't.

"We'll see you soon Jade." "All right Darry, good bye, see you Dally." A nurse came in and gave me a sedative. The doctor said it would numb the pain and it would help calm me. I fell asleep soon after with Darry and surprisingly Dally by my side. 

I remember being pushed out and everyone returning to the room to wait for me. After that, nothing until I woke up.

(Dally's POV)

I stood and left after Jade was asleep. Everyone left when the doctor came in. Darry had also stayed. I think he stayed in the room with her. I didn't see him leave.

I didn't know how I felt seeing her jaw cut where I hit her. I guess I felt bad. After we split I treated her like I would anyone else in the gang. Except Johnny. While we were together I wouldn't think of hurting her. Everyone knew that. 

When we broke apart I didn't treat her so gently. And she knew what would happen if she pushed me. I guess she thought I still had feelings for her. I didn't know if I did. If I did I couldn't let it show.

I decided to see Johnny. He had to stay after the fire crippled him. I earned a scar that day. Ponyboy was burned but not to badly.

I got to his room but they wouldn't let me in. He apparently was going through a tough treatment. I pulled my blade out but the said they definitely wouldn't see him if I pulled it on them. 

I left to go to Buck's. There was often a party with a fight following. If that didn't happen I could still drink.

(Jade's POV)

I left the hospital the next day. My leg wasn't as bad as they first thought so they just set it and put a splint on it. I could still walk on it though. They had also stitched the cut on my jaw and shoulder. 

I knew Dally would be off somewhere getting drunk. I went over to Buck's first. Surprisingly there was no fight breaking out. I walked around looking for him. 

I wasn't sure why I wanted to find him. I eventually found him talking to girls. "Dally." He turned and glared at me. "I'm busy." "Well I'm not." I grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty bedroom. Before I shut the door I heard people whoop. 

He crossed his arms and stared at me. "What do you want Jade." "I want to know why you did it." He shifted. He wasn't comfortable with my question.

"What did I do?" "I don't know, I mean you did save me." I moved closer to him. "Maybe you have feelings for me." "If I did we'd still be together." "That's because you left and came back with scars covering you. You were gone for months. I didn't even know you were in the hospital until you got out." 

"I know that's why you didn't leave me." "It's because you didn't tell me what happened. I had to find out from the Sheppard's. No one in the gang knew either. You still haven't told them. You know we care about you. Apparently you don't feel the same towards us. " I turned to pull the door open but Dally blocked the door. 

"What did Tim say?" "Not Tim. One of the ones who doesn't came here." "How far did you go?" "To the bigger part if the city. Why did you do it Dally?" His eyes softened for a second. And I thought he'd tell me.

He must've guessed what I was thinking and his face hardened. "That is one thing you will never learn. No matter what you say." I know you feel something for me Dally. Otherwise you wouldn't pull a gun on Noah. Or you wouldn't have saved me."

"How do you know who shot him?" "I won't say." "It was Darry wasn't it." I looked down. I knew he'd be able to tell I was lying. So I told the truth. "Yes." "I'll have to talk to him about that." 

"You still haven't told me why you saved me. Or stayed with me and Darry." "Maybe I do have feelings for you. If I do, they are no longer good."

Dally pulled the door open and left. He slammed it shut behind him and I fell to the floor crying. I missed him and I really thought he felt something between us. 

I knew he could be cruel. I never thought he'd say anything like that to me though. I thought I had changed that part of him. He had stopped fighting when we were together. Until he returned from the hospital after months of being gone. 

When I learned what happened I was horrified. He got into a fight between gangs in New York. He dragged the Sheppard's along with him which is why they knew.

They told me it was between him and the leader of the other gang. He didn't let anyone help him. He wasn't shot. Luckily. The leader wore heavy spiked rings and had several blades. Dally nearly died but Tim got him to a hospital.

There was probably more to the story. Why he fought in the first place. He didn't tell any of us. Except Darry. They talked after he returned. I also suspected Tim also knew. I never talked to him. He scared me. I knew what he did and what punishments he received. 

At one point I heard someone outside the door. I heard giggling and someone shouting at me to get at them. I ignored it. Eventually they left after cussing me out and I was alone. 

A few hours later someone knocked on the door. When I ingored it whoever it was didn't wait for answer. The door opened and I was pulled up by my hand. It was Darry. I looked at him and his lip was busted. A bruise was also forming along his jaw. I didn't have to ask who did it. I knew it was Dally. 

When we got home Darry led me to my room. Pony and Soda were already sleeping since it was so late. I felt so selfish. I didn't think about what they would've thought. "Darry I-" "Jade, please just go to your room. I need to get sleep." 

He rubbed his forehead and walked to his room. I felt bad. We were poor and he worked nearly non-stop so we could stay together. I never really thought about what he went through. I knew he couldn't go to college because he would have to abandoned us to a home. 

I wanted to talk to him, I just didn't know how. I decided to just sleep like he told me to. The last thing he needed was me getting him into trouble. I sighed and walked to my before where I fell asleep feeling worse then before.


	3. A Dying Brother

I woke up late. I was just glad that today was Sunday instead of Monday. I pulled myself out of bed and I quickly got dressed. I walked out to the living room and Soda was laying on the couch. 

"Hey." He didn't answer. "Soda? Are you okay?" "No." "What happened?" "You ran off yesterday. We spent the whole day looking for you. Darry went to the hospital to get you and they said you already left." He turned to look at me "How do you think that made us feel Jade!" "I'm sorry Soda! I assumed you guys would think I left." Soda stared at me coldly. "Do your friends even know what happened?" I spat my next words "No but I assume you told them!"

Suddenly Darry ran out of his room. "Will you two stop yelling! And Soda get to your room, you know you need rest!" "Find Darry!" He left without a word. 

"What's wrong with Soda Darry? And where's Pony?" "Well you'd know what happened if you were here yesterday." Tears sprang to my eyes. "Darry please!" "He got sick last night." "How?" "We don't know. If he doesn't get better he'll have to see someone. And Ponyboy is at a track meet. They're practicing for an event tomorrow." 

"I'm really sorry about yesterday day Darry." I said in a small voice. "You'll forgive me, right?" He pulled me into a hug. "Of course I will. Why wouldn't I?" "I don't know?" "Jade." "Yes?" "You should also get more sleep." "All right. I will." 

I left for my room again. I knew he cared about me. I just felt like he wanted to be alone for a while. I fell asleep quickly and changed my mind. He was right. I did need more sleep. Besides, my leg and cuts we're starting to throb. 

I woke early the next day. I got ready for school and made breakfast for everyone. Soda came out of his room looking worse then he did before. 

"Soda, I'm sorry about yesterday." He frowned at me. "Don't do it again, and where's everyone else?" "No idea. I made breakfast though." I said sliding him a plate of sausages and eggs. "Thanks, I'm not hungry though." "Are you feeling all right?" "No, I feel awful."

Suddenly he slipped of the chair. I ran over and knelt by him. "Soda?" "What?" His voice sounded off. Like he couldn't here very well. "Darry! Soda needs help!" 

Darry ran out if the room and pushed me out of the way. Go get Pony to school. Stay there ok, tell them Soda's sick." "What's wrong with him!" "I don't know, I'll send Steve to tell you around noon. Go now." I nodded and ran to get Pony. When we got back out they were just pulling away. 

(Soda's POV)

I just felt terrible pain. The night before I was exhausted and nasues. But now I felt hot all over and I had an awful headache. I had no idea what was happening to me. Except, except, I couldn't remember. My senses dulled. "Soda?" Jade's voice sounded off. Like she was far away. I was terrified about what was happening. "What?" She called for Darry. 

I couldn't hear what they were saying. I just hurt everywhere. I felt myself being picked up and moved. My vision was blurry and I couldn't tell which way I was going or where I was. 

I was placed on some type of cushion and a strap was put over my chest. I felt something on my arm and I numbly tried to get it off. I think I fell asleep because eventually I was only aware of darkness. Then, nothing.

(Jade's POV)

I felt awful not knowing what happened to Soda. I checked the clock so often that eventually the teacher had to move my desk so it wasn't facing it. I didn't know what to expect. 

The teachers didn't know what was up so they thought I wasn't paying attention on purpose. At the end of one class I didn't get any work done so I had I got a detention for the next day. I knew I had to concentrate but I didn't know how. I still don't even know how I got through my classes.

Around noon we were let out for lunch and a break so me and Pony walked down to the track to meet Steve. 

My friends came to meet him with us since they all liked them. And I knew why. He was rather cute, which I'd never say around any of the gang, muscular, fit, and he acted decent around girls. 

When we got down there he was leaning against the fence smoking. He waved at my friends. He happened to know they liked him. They hung back though, instead of talking to him. 

"Hi Ponyboy, hey Jade." He smirked at me. Somehow he knew I thought he was cute. Probably Two-Bit told him. I told him. 

"Steve just tell us how Soda is." "Not to well. I just saw him. He was delirious and nearly out cold before Darry kicked me out." I stood there numbly. "Is he fine though?" "Doll I just explained to you why he ain't fine." 

"Drop it Steve." That was Pony. He looked shocked and hurt. "All right Pony, now what questions will I have to answer for you?" "Do they knowno what's wrong with him?" "Kid your sister just asked that." "Oh stop being like that, you know what I meant." 

"Fine, fine. Darry said they had to do tests." "What kind." I growled. "Feisty, feisty." "Steve!" He sighed. "Okay I'll stop now. Blood tests, scans, anything to detect poisoning. Darry also said they pumped his stomach and it seemed to help a little. But if it was something he ate it might be to late by now. I'm going back over there." "Don't you have a job?" 

He glared at me. "I think your forgetting that's my friend in the hospital."


	4. Hospital's And Heartbreak

(Steve's POV)

I walked back to the hospital ignoring Jade's angry calls. I kept thinking about something at the DX that might've made him sick. 

I knew yesterday he was working on a car that kept leaking oil. He ended up covered in it. If he inhaled it-. I broke into a run up until I got to the hospital. 

I slowed to a walk when I got inside. I didn't want to get kicked out. Not when it was my friend who was sick. I didn't know how I got to the room without running. 

Outside the door Darry was talking with one of the doctors. I slipped inside and sat by Soda. His face was pale and sweaty. He was awfully sick. 

"Soda? How you doing?" "Not so good." His voice was hoarse and his eyes were squeezed shut. "You on pain meds?" "No, don't want me-" He shuddered slightly. "Getting sicker." "You'll get better, I promise." "Don't lie Steve." 

He opened his eyes and stared into me. "You don't know what'll happen." It seemed like he sagged into the bed. 

I felt awful. Three of us were stuck in the hospital in just a few months. Johnny, Jade, now Soda. I knew Jade got out but it seemed like a lot. "Soda, you ain't dying." I wasn't sure but I think I saw him nod. "Get Darry will ya?" "Sure, I will."

I stood and walked out. "Darry, Soda wants you." I saw him nodded to the doctor and he walked over to me. "What does he want?" "He didn't say. And I think I know what happened." 

He froze and turned. "What?" "Yesterday he worked on a car that kept leaking oil for quite a while. I think he might've inhaled the fumes." "Was he wearing a mask?" "No, he didn't know until I pointed it out. By then he got it done. " "I'll tell the nurse quickly. 

He went off and came back a few minutes later. Soda cried out from inside. My heard nearly dropped. He looked weak calling for us. Darry rushed to his side and he had a panicked look. He sat in a chair by him while I leaned against a wall. I was truly horrified that day.

(Jade's POV)

I stomped up to the school after Steve ignored my yelling. In all fairness I had the right to be upset. So did he. Soda was his best friend. But I was his sister, and we were twins. 

He acted like we never talked or connected over anything. During the next class I snapped at a teacher which got me another teacher. 

For the rest of the day I sat in the back, completely zoned out until it was over. By then I earned myself a week's worth of detention.

After school I ran all the way to the hospital. I ran into Soda's room and found Johnny sitting in a wheelchair. "Oh Johnny it's so good to see you! Where is everyone?" "Talking with the doctor." "How's Soda?" "I'm not sure, they let me leave a few minutes ago. He's just been passed out like this." 

"I hope he'll get better." I said softly. "He will. Once the blood work is done." "How do they know what to look for?" "I told them it might be gasoline fumes." Steve. He was leaning against the doorway with the others close behind. I stood and Johnny grabbed my arm. "Don't fight each other, we don't need anyone else hurt." Steve chuckled. "Your right Johnny. Where's Pony, Jade?" 

"He had to go to some track thing." "Good thing you didn't leave him behind." I glared at him. If Johnny wasn't there I would've swing at him. Johnny looked at me pleading. 

I sat back down and turned away so I wasn't facing Steve. Johnny turned and smiled at me. "Thanks Jade." "Your welcome." I grumbled. 

If Johnny wasn't there I would flatten Steve. "Steve." "Yes doll." "Get the others." When Steve left Johnny turned over to me again. "Since when did Steve call you doll?" "Since Two-Bit said I think he's cute." "You guys talk?" "Yeah, we do." "I never knew that." "It's not something I talk about." "So you don't really think we're in tolerable?" "I only think that about Steve and Dally." 

"Weren't you and Dally-?" "Yes." I said quickly. "Hey Johnny?" "Hmm?" "Do you know what happened to Johnny a few months ago? When he left and turned up at the hospital?" "No, I was in recovery." "Strange." 

It looked like Johnny was about to say something else but he didn't since everyone came back in. Steve acted like he didn't notice I was there. I did the same to him. "Hi everyone." 

Dally shifted as if he was uncomfortable. I guess he was still upset he punched me and left me crying at Buck's. It was nice to now he had emotions. Darry sighed when he saw. "Dally, Jade, stop acting so cold together." I turned to face Soda. I didn't want to hear how I should act around him. "And Dally, we all know why you two split. Tell her what happened or I will. And you know I will." "Fine, you tell her, but if the others hear a word of it I'll kick your head in." "You wouldn't." "Maybe not, but I might." 

They might've started fighting but the doctor came in. "We found out what's making Soda so sick. That kid was right, it is the gasoline that did it. We need to have him on oxygen and an IV for a while and then he should be fine. We can also put him on pain medication now." 

Darry knelt down by him and whispered something. I was still worried even though the doctor said he'd be fine. His muscles were tight with pain and he looked pale. 

A nurse came in and started the oxygen and IV. She also gave him the pain killers so he finally relaxed. "You all have to go, family only, also do any of you know a Ponyboy?" "Yes, he's our brother." 

Pony came running in the room looking relieved. "Is it true he'll be fine?" Darry answered. "Yes, yes he will be Pony." Soda starting looking more relaxed and I was finally able to breathe freely. 

Eventually he started murmuring something. Darry brushed his hair out of his eyes and knelt by him. "Soda? You need something?" He just murmured it again. He must've been dreaming. 

"Jade?" "Soda? You all right?" "Tell Steve he was right." His voice was so hoarse. I couldn't even imagine what he must've been feeling. "Right about what?" "He'll know." He looked pale after talking and Darry hushed him. He didn't want him to be exhausted.

"Soda, in a little while some of the gang might come in, okay?" "All right." His voice was awfully quiet. Darry shooed me out and moved closer to Soda. "I'll go tell Steve now. I'll be back soon." 

I walked down the halls trying to find him. I didn't see him by the door or in the hall. I started looking for someone to ask when I saw Dally. "Dally, I'm going to ask a question, don't act all horrible like you did in the room. Do you know where Steve is?" "Why yes I do, but I ain't tellin' where he is." "Dally can't you just tell me for once!" "I'll go get him, come with me." 

He led me through some halls into Johnny's room. I didn't even know he was still in the hospital. "Steve." "Yeah doll?" "Soda wanted you to know that you were right?" "Right about what?" "He said you'd know what I meant." "Ok now I know." "Weirdo!" I called as I stared to walk away. "Thanks!"

(Soda's POV) 

I had woken up. Jade was gone and I had a slight memory of telling her something. Darry and Pony were sitting in chairs by my bed. Darry told me that they finished given me pain killers and medicine. There was also an oxygen mask on my face. It hurt to breath though.

They told me it was because I inhaled gasoline fumes. My muscles also we're sore. I had tried to pull myself up to sit. Darry and Pony both said I shouldn't. I still did. Tears we're in my eyes by the time Jade got back. 

I was in pain and I was embarrassed. What used to be so easy was now an impossible task.i couldn't even drink on my own. I had to get liguids through an IV. And it was horrible. Eventually I stopped trying and I just collapsed back on the bed. I didn't know if tears fell or not. 

I heard knocking on the door and everyone came in. I wished I could've told them to leave. But I was exhausted. I ignored their words and I just closed my eyes. I was defeated. I could hardly move without being full of pain.

I think a nurse came in eventually. Darry started telling her what I told him. I grimaced again. It was embarrassing. I'm sure everyone thought I was pathetic.

I didn't want to talk to anyone but Darry kept shaking me. I didn't want to worry him so I finally answered. "Yeah Darry?" "How are you feeling?" 

I looked up and everyone looked worried. Waiting for my answer. Even Dally looked like he felt bad. I fell back with a groan and I closed my eyes again. I heard Darry whisper. He'd been doing it a lot. "It's okay, no one will judge you." 

I just turned my head away. I heard Steve somewhere above me. I was still facing the wall. I didn't want them to see my face. Unfortunately for me Steve decided to crouch down where I was forced to look at him. 

"Soda, we ain't judging you, it's not your fault. No one could've guessed it would happen. You have to tell Darry the truth. If you want we can leave. Okay?" 

"All right Steve. Darry, it's awful, I can hardly move or breath. I probably shouldn't even be talking so much. It's also embarrassing and I feel pathetic." "Oh Soda, don't be embarrassed, your sick, it's normal to be sore after not moving for days." Darry brushed my hair away from my eyes.

Steve moved closer. "If you need anything just ask, okay Soda. And you can tell me, we're friends, you can tell me anything." "Okay Steve." "And Soda?" "Hmm?" "Don't lie about how much pain your experiencing." "I won't." 

"Darry?" "Yes?" "Can you get a nurse or someone?" "Of course I can." He left and Steve say where he was. If he wanted to say anything he didn't." 

"Soda I'm back." It was Darry. Some nurse was with him. "So Soda, how much pain are you experiencing?" I was confused by her question. "Compared to what?" I gasped. I was starting to get light headed. "Do you feel like you need pain medication." "Yes." "All right, I have some here. I also need to give you a sedative along with it." I nodded. By that point I didn't care what they did. I was just exhausted. 

Someone grabbed my hand. Jade. I guessed what she was doing. How embarrassing. She held my arm up. I was afraid of needles and she knew it. I tried to pull my hand out if hers. She didn't let go."No not here Jade." I murmured hoping no one would here

She just hushed me and braced my arm. Apparently she thought I'd pull away. And I did. But Darry grabbed my arm and held it down. Why they couldn't put it through the IV I didn't know. 

Somehow I didn't feel the needle and I was quickly fading into sleep. I hoped the pain wouldn't be worse when I woke up. I heard everyone start to whisper. Probably about how I acted. I couldn't say anything though because I was already asleep. 

(Jade's POV)

It was upsetting seeing him so weak. He couldn't pull himself up without crying out in pain. And I knew he was embarrassed. When the nurse asked if he needed pain killers he agreed quickly. 

When he realized it was in a shot he looked terrified. I didn't know what he thought they'd be given you him in. 

I had to grab his hand and hold his arm so they could be given to him. He tried pulling away but Darry grabbed him instead. 

He just seemed to give into everything. I knew he cared that he had to do things he didn't want to do. He just didn't have the energy to fight them. He looked embarrassed when Darry had to grab him. Even when I just held his arm. 

We all knew he didn't like being so dependent. Even as the medicines started working he looked upset. The gang started whispering while he was falling asleep. I knew it was so they wouldn't disturb him. He thought it was about him. And it was a horrible feeling to know that.


	5. The Truth About Everything

Darry said we had to go home that night. He said someone would stay and watch Soda for us. Probably Steve since they were friends.

I was worried about Soda. We stayed a few hours after he fell asleep making sure he was all right. Even asleep he couldn't breathe well. I wondered if he would notice.

Darry said he would ask the school's principal if we could have half the day off. Ponyboy could but I couldn't. Instead of going to detention I would go to school the entire day.

Darry wasn't too pleased I earned myself a week's worth of detentions. He didn't yell though. He knew I was worried.

The next day at school wasn't as bad since I knew Soda could be treated. Two-Bit was there and we talked at lunch. I would have sat with my friends but they went to a different school.

At lunch Steve came over again to give us any news. "Jade is Two-Bit here?" "Yeah but he's talking to some girl." "Well tell him to get down here. It's important."

I rolled my eyes. "You know you could use your manners for once." "Fine, PLEASE tell him to get down here." "Okay, I will." He shook his head. "Your unbelievable."

I walked back up and found Two-Bit. He was talking to some socks named Marcia. I grabbed his arm.and pulled him down the hill him protering the entire way.

Steve laughed when we got there. "Jade what about using your manners." "Shut up Steve, he wouldn't have left unless I pulled him." "You know that girl was real pretty, I didn't even get to say goodbye."

I pushed Two-Bit aside. I didn't care for his mourning of a girl he just met. "What news is there Steve." "He seems to be getting better." "That's not much to go off of."

"Okay fine I'll tell you, he said I shouldn't but I will. Today when Darry was out of the room he tried to sit up again. He said he was being helpless and laying down all the time. He is also breathing better and isn't in as much pain. They said he could leave when he could walk normally."

"When will that be?" "That isn't for me to decide. Darry said he wants him to rest first. He wants them to make sure he's absolutely fine." "I have to go back up to the school. "Thanks for coming over."

He looked suprised that I said thanks. "Your welcome doll." "I swear call me doll one more time." He just laughed and left.

"Two-Bit did you really have to tell Steve I thought he was cute." I asked while we were walking. "Why wouldn't I tell him?" "Well you got me in trouble with Johnny." "How?" "Well we were visiting Soda, Steve came in and called me doll, I almost slapped him but Johnny told me not to."

"Sorry about that." "You shouldn't have told him you know." "Yeah, yeah." "Did you tell anyone else." "No, Steve might've told someone though."   
"Well I'll see you around Two-Bit." "Bye, you know where Ponyboy is?" "The front of the school. Why?" "Darry told me to pick him him."

I grumbled. "I wish I could go." "Why can't you?" "Week's worth of detention. Instead of serving them I can't visit Soda during school hours." "I have to go now Jade." "Bye Two-Bit."

He left to get Two-Bit and I went to the school to get lunch. I had about ten minutes before I had to leave for my next class. I quickly ate my food. If I had been any sooner I wouldn't be able to eat.

I was nearly late but I made it on time. It was my favorite class, art. I was working on a drawing. I wasn't sure what it was. My own creation. It was taking the shape of a person. I didn't know who yet. For the rest of school I worked on extra credit projects. Everyone did.

I stayed in art class the entire time. I had almost finished the drawing when school got out.

I ran out the doors not bothering to pay attention to the shouting teachers. I made it off school grounds before I started walking.

I was nearly to the hospital when a Stingray pulled up to me. Josh got out. I pulled my switch blade out. I wasn't in the mood.

"Josh." I said curtly. "Who are you?" "You don't remember me?" "No." "Screw you Josh, I earned a scar the day you and your gang jumped me." "Watch your language." "No, you going to stab me again?"

"Maybe I will." "Ass." "Don't say those words. They aren't fit coming out of a pretty mouth." "Thanks, I am rather nice looking." He took a step forward. He held his blade out. I hadn't noticed it before but it was serrated.

"I'm warning you girly." I could run or stab him. Fight or flight. One decision could end or save my flight. I knew I could surrender. But that might lead to something worse.

I put my switchblade away. I walked off ignoring him. I wasn't to far away when the blade came at me. He had thrown it. It barely missed me. I turned and he ran.

I turned and walked to the hospital. Inside everyone was in the waiting room. They warned me that Soda and Darry were fighting. I kept walking.

Inside Soda's room he was being told off by Darry. I leaned in the doorway listening. Ponyboy was sitting in the corner looking worried. "Soda, you know you need it." "Darry I don't!" "Soda we all know your in pain. You don't do a good job of hiding it."

Soda looked away looking angry. "I don't want the pain meds every night." "Soda." Darry said softly. "How much pain are you in? It is the second day of the treatment." Soda sighed. "Less but not much better." "See, I told you I knew."

"What's going on guys?" They finally noticed me. "Soda seems to think he needs to suffer through pain so he won't be embarrassed." "About what?" Darry rolled his eyes. "His fear of anything with a needle"

"Darry did you think about what Soda wants rather then what he needs? I mean, it'd be better for him to listen to you but he's almost eighteen. Shouldn't he be able to make the final decision?" Soda turned to Ponyboy. "Thank you for understanding me."

Darry turned to leave. "Pony, Jade, talk some sense into your brother. I'm going to get Steve." "Darry don't! Do really think your helping?" "Soda, if you are in pain you won't heal as fast. Besides, I think it was more then the gasoline fumes that made you sick."

He walked out and turned down the hall. Ponyboy followed him. He obviously didn't want to be in on the conversation. "Soda he's not going to cave." "Well I won't do it." "He'll tell the others you know that." "So?" "They'll find a way to convince."

"It's to expensive." "You know it's not. And you can very well stop smoking to save money for the medicine." He frowned. "You aren't helping you know."

"Soda how are you so sick?" "Don't you know? I've told everyone a thousand times." "Don't, I know your hiding something. Why else do you shy away? And you didn't want your blood tested. And I can tell your in more pain then you say you are in. If you won't tell me I'll make Steve tell me. I know he knows something."

Soda was silent before he answered. I could ell he choose his words carefully. "They didn't find anything because what they were looking for wasn't there." "What really happened?" "I actually did work on a car, and I did inhale fumes, but that's not why I'm sick."

"Then why are you?" "I can't tell you." "Can't or won't?" "Jade, my health is none of your business." "It is, we're family." "Fine, I'll tell you, some animal either bit or stung me." "Soda, why did you keep it a secret?!" "Do you know how much anti-venom is!"

Suddenly Dally came into the room. "I know how much it is Soda, so does Jade, so does Darry, everyone knows it's expensive." He swept out if the room to tell Darry. Soda looked ready to kill him. "Oh Soda, is that why your in pain and don't want to be touched?" "Yes." He spat. "Now leave me alone!"


	6. A Painful Recovery

Darry felt horrible. He knew something more was wrong with Soda. Luckily Dally had told him what he heard and he immediately told Soda's doctor. 

He had to be searched for any bites or stings since he wouldn't say where he was hurt. At one point they threatened him with a sedative since he was resisting so much. He didn't head the warning and they gave it to him. 

They found a sting of a wasp near his shoulder. They immediately recognized the wound and stated a treatment. They put an IV in him while he was sleeping so he wouldn't resist that either. 

He had to be given an anti-venom, antibiotics, and some type of heart medicine. Apparently he was allergic and had gotten sick from it. 

(Soda's POV)

It felt horrible being poked and prodded by all the nurses while they searched for any bites or stings. 

I knew it was their job but we didn't have money for the medicine. 

I knew when they threatened to give me a sedative they were serious. They would find out what was wrong with me wether I agreed or not. 

I was also pissed at Dally. If I wasn't sick I would've hit him or something. I think Jade knew he was there. He was the last one I saw before the sedative kicked in. He looked strained and upset. 

They had also hooked me up to an IV while I was out. They probably figured it was easier to do it without my permission while I was sleeping rather then me fighting it if I was awake.

Darry must've told them to. 

Waking up was terrifying. I was under bright lights and I didn't hear anything. I also felt sick. And no one was by me. They told me later the drugs were flowing and they weren't allowed inside. They might've 'disturbed' me whatever that meant.

Jade had to have surgery on her foot to have pins put in it. Apparently walking on it from the school to the hospital wasn't helping it.

Darry was upset at Two-Bit and Steve since he told them to get her. I guess they weren't paying attention to him.

(Jade's POV)

Soda had to be alone for a week. Darry and Dally were allowed to see him for a few minutes a day though. Since they were adults.

They told us he had to have anti-venom flowing until he had no signs of pain or the sickness. He also wasn't allowed to have pain medicine.

He had to have daily blood tests to see if the venom was gone. After a week it was. After a week my foot had healed and I was allowed to use crutches.

After two weeks Soda was allowed the hospital. They kept him an extra week to see if he actually was better. He was good at covering a sickness. 

He would've gone back to work immediately but Darry made him wait another week. Soda wasn't completely better until after three weeks of the treatment. 

Our life was nearly back to normal. Except Darry started treating everyone differently. He worked more and was more strict with us. 

He didn't tell us about our finance situation but I had guessed it was getting worse. He had also made Ponyboy and Soda quite smoking. He said it was for their health. I guessed it was also about the money. 

After a month life was normal. School was almost out, Soda actually told people when strange animals sting him, and Darry was less stressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter. I wanted it to be more about Soda's recovery then anything else.


	7. Dally's Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more graphic than usual

(Darry's POV)

I woke up early that morning. It was the first day of summer vacation. I knew Jade would soon be asking about Dally. 

Why he wouldn't contact her when he was at the hospital. What went down in the city. Why it had happened.

She was looking for an appropriate time. I knew what she would do. She would ask me at a time where I would have no choice but to answer.

I wasn't that I was dreading it. I just didn't like looking back on those memories.

One day she had me. I was in my room studying. No one knew it but after Ponyboy left the house I planned on going to college. I slammed the book shut and put it on the shelf.

"Darry?" "Yes Jade?" "No one is in the house now." "I know." "Soda is working and Pony is at a track practice." "I know." "So..." "So what?" "What happened to Dally?"

I sighed. "Can't you be happy knowing he was injured in a fight, had to stay in the hospital, and never contacted you." I thought for a second. "Don't say anything. I hear myself. I'll tell you now."

"Thanks Darry." She sat on my bed and I joined her."

"It happened about a year after you two being together. Dally heard something, I'm not sure what, I never asked. The Sheppard's know though I'd advise against asking them. He went down to one of the big cities. I think it was Norman. Anyway he heard of something happening down there. He knew the people. And they didn't like each other. He brought Tim and his gang with him in case something happened. There was him, the Sheppard's, and a gang. They didn't have a name. But everyone knew them by reputation."

"Darry?" "Yes?" "Do you have the full story. "Do you want to hear what I know?" "Yeah I do." "Then hush."

"There was a fight between Dally and the gang leader. Dally only had a switchblade. If he had a gun the police would be on the case instantly. The other guy had better weapons. Spiked rings, brass knuckles, and a switchblade. Dally knew he could die. He fought anyway. His injuries that were the least worse were a concussion, several broken ribs, and a busted lip."

"What were the worse injuries?" "He got a scar running from his temple to jawline. His throat, neck, chest, jaw, and sides were cut and scarred. His left eye was hit and he nearly lost sight in it. He had several smaller cuts all over his chest, back, sides, and head. He was lucky to live long enough to get to the hospital."

"How did he get there?" "Tim took him. He also stayed there. My guess was Dally asked him to. That's why Tim wasn't jailed for that year." "A year? Dally was gone a few months." "He started showing up more until he was allowed to leave. He actually was in the hospital for most of the year." 

"What was it like in the hospital with him?" "Horrible, his eyes were bloodshot, pleading, pained, and terrified. Usually he masks his emotions but he wasn't bothering to. He was also weak. We all thought he'd die. He was on an IV since he couldn't eat or drink. He needed a few hundred stitches just so he wouldn't scar to badly. He couldn't talk either." 

"It must've been awful." "It was. We knew he was in a lot of pain. They couldn't give him a lot of pain killers since they didn't want him addicted. They usually kept him on anesthesia when he first got there." "Why?" "All his injuries were still raw and most were open. He also couldn't sleep well." 

"Did he try to leave at all?" "No, for once he stayed the whole time. I wouldn't let him leave. Neither would Tim. There was also a police officer there. They told me if he tried escaping he'd have to have people watching him twenty-four seven."

"Is that all?" "All I'll tell you, I'll let Dally tell you the rest. Don't tell anyone though. Dally will tell them on his own time." "I understand. Should I talk to him?" "Yes you should."

"And Jade." "Yes?" "Don't go to the Sheppard's. I know you went to them when Dally first started coming back. Don't go again. They're dangerous." "I won't Darry. I promise." 

"Where's Dally now?" "Jockeying for a race." "All right. Bye Darry, thanks for telling me." "Remember Jade, don't tell anyone else. We all know Dally can get carried away when he's angry." "I know, I won't tell them." 

(Jade's POV)

I left the house soon after Darry told me what happened to Dally. I walked over to Buck's. I knew he'd be there eventually seeing as that's where he slept. 

I didn't have to wait to wait to long. He was there sooner then I thought. I hadn't noticed it before but he seemed weaker. Less confident. 

I moved by the counter, hiding in the shadows. I decided to see what mood he was in before confronting him. He had been avoiding me, and the gang, after he told Darry to tell me. 

Dally eventually came up to the counter. If he saw me he didn't show it. Something flickered in his eyes. He saw me. I wondered if he was remembering the same thing. Our last night together before we split.

I had found a scar along his chest. One I knew was recent. I asked him about it. He said he didn't know what I was talking about. I had asked him and pestered him for a week. Each time he denied it. And each time he had a different excuse. I had known what I saw. He knew it to. We split after that week.

Dally moved behind the counter towards my direction. "Do you want to talk Jade?" I started noticing the scars Darry mentioned. I could see the dullness in his left eye. "Yes I do." 

He turned and walked to the stairs. He stopped and turned to me when he got to the stairs. "Are you coming or not?" I turned and walked over. "Yeah I am." 

We headed up to the stairs to his room. He pulled the door open not waiting for me to get inside before it shut. 

He sat on his bed not bothering to turn on a light. I switched on the light and he turned away from. "Dally, what excactly happened?" "I'm not ready to talk about it." "None of it?" "None of it Jade."

For the first time since I knew him he seemed broken and weak. "Will you ever tell me?" "I don't know." 

He turned to me and I could see his eyes. How different they looked. I understood then why he had avoided eye contact with us. "Can I see?" "See what?" "You know what I meant."

He ducked his head. "It's shameful for me." He whispered softly. "Dally, everyone has weaknesses. Maybe you don't have as many as others but don't let this one pull you down." "I might go blind Jade! Didn't you ever think about how this affected me?" 

He had me. "No. And I'm sorry." Dally moved further away. "Move off the bed." I didn't move and he stood. "I thought you wanted to see the scars." I moved. He pulled his shirt of and layed on the bed closing his eyes.

"Look if you want to." He said curtly. I knelt down and he opened his eyes. Small scars and marks covered his face. His left was glassy and neither of them had their usual fire. 

I could see a thick white line running down his face. The scar where the brass tore at his face. I could see small scars running through his face. "Oh Dally." "I know it looks bad." He said gruffly. "It doesn't just look bad. It is bad. Darry said you could've died because of all the trauma. 

I finally looked at his neck and chest. There was a scar near his throat. If it had been any closer he'd have died. There were scars along his chest. Most near his ribs.

He turned on his side when I reached for him. He didn't say anything so I didn't know if I was supposed to leave or not. I stayed just in case.

(Dally's POV)

I was about done with what me and Jade we're doing. She and reached out. I didn't know why, so I turned my back on her. A clear sign that I wanted to be left alone. 

She stayed. I was upset. I let her came because she had to understand what happened to me. I knew it would be likely to happen. And I let it happen. 

Jade wasn't saying a word. Inturned to look at her and she was leaning against the bed. She wasn't turned to me and didn't bother talking. I had no idea what she was doing.

I turned back around. If she wouldn't talk I wouldn't either. At one point I heard Jade shift in the night. I'd she was uncomfortable she didn't say anything. 

At point she reached out again to touch me. I moved further away. She sat back down. I felt her eyes on me in the darkness. I had decided to ignore her until someone came to get her on the morning.


	8. The Final Battle

I woke when my door hit the wall. I sat up and Darry was standing there. Jade was laying on the bed with me. 

"Dally we need to talk. Jade go home. Now." She hurried out the door and Darry closed it. "Dally, did you sleep with her?" "What, no!" "Why was she in the bed with you then?" "I have no idea. I fell asleep and I assumed she'd go home." 

Darry believed me for once. He sat on the bed beside me. "What did you tell her?" "Nothing. I said I wouldn't. Not yet." "Does she understand why you had to be gone?" "I'll assume so." "How would she know if you didn't tell her?" 

I turned slightly and dropped my voice. "Well-" "Yes?" "Do I really need to tell you." "Really Dally, your more mature than that. Any way, you owe me for splitting my lip." "Now whose the immature one." I muttered. "Still you." I groaned. "I'm not saying anything to you or anyone else."

Darry's turned serious. I know Tim and his men know. "I owed it to them. They drug me out of there before I was killed." 

"Couldn't you at least tell me? I was with you in the hospital." "I told Tim before it happened. That was the only way he would agree." Darry stood. I'm leaving. You need to tell us one day. "I probably won't." "You have to. They need to understand." 

"I can't appear weak. I'll damage my reputation. And more socs might target us." "So your saying you are weak?" "No! Just go Darry. I can't talk about it now. I just healed months ago." "At least tell me. Or I'll go to Tim."

"Fine." I muttered darkly. "Do what you want. I'll be here." He left silently. I could tell he was angry. I quickly called Tim warning him Darry and the others were going over. I hung up before he could ask questions.

I sat on my bed fuming. I couldn't believe what was happening. Darry would tell everyone what happened. I decided I'd call Tim in a week. Find out what questions were asked. And then I would decide if I should run or not.

(Jade's POV)

We were walking over to Tim's. Darry had told us we were going to find out everything that happened to Dally. Everyone was coming.

I thought about how he felt on the way there. I knew I still loved him. I had been denying it. If I didn't care about him I wouldn't have bothered to learn what had happened to him.

We got to Tim's quickly. I had never been there before. He let us in without asking questions. Dally must've called him. "Ask what you want then leave."

"Why did he go?" "It was a rival gang. Taunts and threats over the years. He snapped." "Why did he take you guys." "In case we had to drag him away." "I assume that's all you'll say." "It's time for you to go."

The phone rang in some dark room. Tim stood and went to get it. "You'd best for see him." "Where is he?" "Cooler." "For what?" "It wasn't him who called." "Who did?" "Some worker, they thought I might now something." 

Darry turned to leave. He motioned for us to follow him. "Let's go see what happened to him."

We drove in silence to the jail. I knew from Dally being in their they had four different cell areas. One for injured prisoners, one for sick prisoners, one for insane prison, and one for everyone else. Dally was in the area where the put injured criminals.

We had to wait a few hours before we saw him. They had to go through our criminal records and liscenses. When we finally got to see him he was drugged on pain killers. They told us a bullet had gone through his soldier. He also got cut on his forehead. He had gotten in a fight with a soc. The soc was in another cell nearby.

We had guessed he would die. He contacted an infection and was sent to the hospital. He couldn't be tried there so the charges were dropped. After all, they told us, he didn't start the fight.

He died the next day. I hadn't realized it until then. I still loved him. But he was gone. From an infection in his lungs. Darry did always warn him about smoking.

I often wished he hadn't grown distant. That he told the truth when he first came back. I always knew it was his lack if honesty that had driven us apart. Somehow he meant to protect me. 

There was no funeral. He always said he didn't want one. I didn't know if he wanted a service at all. Darry said he would be cremated. His ashes would be spread to the wind. He would be free at last. 

I moved after highschool. Darry moved on to college and eventually Two-Bit moved up a few grades. Soda decided to stay to watch Pony while Darry was a way. I got to see them on the holidays a few weeks every summer. I didn't move far. Just to Arkansas.

I was twenty nine when I met another boy I liked. Similar to Dally. I could never stay away from the bad boys. But this time I wouldn't let him get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter left!


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright. last chapter. let's do this 💪. 😔✊.

Eventually me and my new husband, Mark were ready for a baby. Everyone thought we would name it Dally. But he wouldn't want that. Twins were born. One girl, one boy. I named the boy Hunter. Mark named the girl Cara. 

Me and my friends started hanging out again after the twins were born. It felt wonderful to reconnect with them.

Eventually everything was becoming modern. The days of the greasers and socs was over.

I was finally at peace with the world when I died seventy years later.


End file.
